Slibbs oneshot
by avalancessara
Summary: Oneshot between Jack Sloane and Gibbs When one is in pain, what does one other do to make that go away?


"Just go away." Jack's voice was quiet, yet those three word made quite the impact. Gibbs tried not to be effected by the way Jack spoke to him. He kept telling himself, she's hurting. She's in pain. It wasn't personal.

Right?

"Jack… I'm trying to help you. You're not yourself. Your head's not in the game." Obviously, that wasn't the reason why he was here. He wanted to see how he could help her. Because truth to be told, that was all he really wanted. He wanted to help her, and make her pain go away.

She scoffed. "That's what this is about? My head isn't in the game. That's the reason why you're here." Jack didn't want him to go. What she was doing was a defense mechanism. Keeping everyone away to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. It had worked that way all her life.

It was kind of ironic. All her life, Jack had made sure that no one would get too close. And the one person she wanted to be closer to more than anything in this world, never looked at her the way she did. So she did the next best thing: she kept him away as well.

And then there was Faith. Just the thought of her was enough to bring her to tears. Being away from her, and knowing how much Faith hated her, brought her more pain than anything else.

Gibbs noticed Jack was distracted. He could see it on her face. Her eyes wandered off, and for a second he thought he saw a tear glisten in her eye. "Jack?" When she turned around, her back turned to him, he stepped towards her. "You know I'm always gonna be here for you, right? I'm on your side."

Jack slowly sat down on the couch in her office. When Gibbs sat down next to her, she realized that this was the first time they were this intimate together. "I know." She said in a whisper. That wasn't a lie. She did know that Gibbs was always going to be there for her. They were… well, she wasn't sure about they really were. But he was there. That was what she really needed.

But was it enough, for either of them? They both couldn't imagine a life where the other wasn't in it, and in past couple of months they had grown closer than they ever thought was possible. There was something going on between them that scared them, but at the same time they both wanted to see where they'd end up.

Yet, for some reason, no one had ever made the first move.

"It's Faith," Jack finally started, "a few days ago I saw her walk down the street and uhm…" Jack stopped talking because her voice broke, and tears filled her eyes. "I just wanted to walk up to her and speak to her but I couldn't even say hi."

Gibbs wasn't sure what to say. He felt really bad for her, but he didn't want to overstep. Especially not with Jack. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his mind going blank. He wrapped one arm around her, a bit like he had done during Christmas, and kissed her forehead. "Just remember that you can always talk to me."

When she felt his soft lips on her forehead, she closed her eyes. It was a small gesture, but it made so much of her pain go away. "Why are you always so sweet to me?" Jack whispered when their eyes met again. He was a lot closer to her than he was to the rest of the team, anyone could see that. Jack always wondered if that was for the same reason she wanted to be so close to him. She had all of their perfect little moments together stuck in her head, and those were the things she would never, ever forget.

In that moment, all kind of thoughts ran through Gibbs's mind. He had two options: take a risk, or let the moment slip away. Maybe it was time to take a risk. He had a connection with her. Was he really going to pretend that that wasn't there?

Gibbs turned to look at her, moving one of her blonde hair strands out of her face. "I think you know." He cupped her cheek with her hand, his thumb wiping away one of the small tears that was still on her cheek.

Jack opened her mouth to say something, but her mind was completely frozen. Gibbs seemed to have that effect on her. "I-" She started, but she had no idea what to say. So instead, she leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

Both were surprised about what was happening. Jack had never thought she'd be the one to make the first move. But someone had to. They had been waiting too long. They were finally in the place they wanted to be in. And it couldn't have been more perfect. With their arms wrapped around each other, their lips bodies connected on a whole other level. Closer than they had ever been.

Who knew that one minute together could change everything you thought of a reality?

This was their moment. This was their minute.

The first move was made.

And it was more than enough.


End file.
